


Happy Anniversary

by NichePastiche



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Love, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was their two year anniversary and so far, everything was perfect.</p><p>Except for the fact that Hannibal didn't actually know it was their two year anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Today was their two year anniversary and so far, everything was perfect.

 Except for the fact that Hannibal didn't actually know it was their two year anniversary…

 

Which explained why Hannibal was currently holding a knife to Will's throat. Will knew he needed to talk Hannibal out of killing him, and he needed to do it _fast_. "I know what you're doing!" Will instantly cringed at his own choice of words.

 

"I should think that was obvious, considering what you walked in on," Hannibal was not amused.

 

"No, wait! Just give me a chance to explain!"

 

"Very well. You may explain, but I will not let you live."

 

Will had rehearsed it in his head over and over. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity, "Happy Three Year Anniversary. We've only been together for one of those years, but two years ago today, I figured out there are people in our fridge. Or at least, parts of people." Even faced with the very real possibility of ending up there, Will had to smile thinking of how meticulous Hannibal was when it came to that fridge.

 

The look of genuine confusion this brought to Hannibal's features transformed that smile into an all-out  grin. "I never told anyone. I felt terrible about it, but you were already too important to me."

 

"Give me one reason I should believe you," as usual, he felt transparent under Hannibal's piercing gaze, but Will wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 

"Check my left pocket," Will instructed. "I would do it myself, only you have a knife to my throat and I don't want you jumping to the wrong conclusion."

 

"A wise decision."

 

"You should find papers showing that I just canceled my life insurance policy. If I wind up dead, I want to keep you as far down the suspect list as I possibly can. If you still don't believe me, check my right pocket, you'll find a written copy of everything I just said along with a wedding ring." 

 

When Hannibal remained silent, Will resined himself to dying. He'd known this was a distinct possibility, but it was still worth it. "Before you kill me, I only have one request." Will knew this might also t be too much to hope for, but he had to ask anyway. "Don't feed me to anyone else." Will wished he could close the distance between them for one last kiss, but the knife was in the way. "If you're going to kill me, I'd prefer to die knowing I'll be eaten by you."

 

Immediately, the knife was gone from his throat and his arms were suddenly, _wonderfully_ full of Hannibal. 

 

"Yes," Hannibal whispered, caressing Will's ear with both his voice and his tongue. "Yes to both things, but you would be wasted as a meal." 

 

And then Hannibal said something neither of the had ever dared hope for.

 

"I love you, Will."


End file.
